A Portal To Adventure
by Drunken Hellbunny
Summary: Finn is not the last human.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Hellbunny here! *switches to GLaDOS voice* It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy drawing. You know, after I got accepted into art school. Look, we both said a lot of things that I'm probably going to listen to. But I think I can start a new fanfiction. For Science. You monster.

Yes, Chell speaks in this. I have proof that she does speak, one of the writers said that she does she just chooses not to because she doesn't want to show GLaDOS that she's getting to Chell.

* * *

Chell was, for the first time in a long time, tired, although she had been asleep for an unknown length of time. She leaned against her Companion Cube and sighed sadly.

She thought of missing Wheatley as a guilty pleasure, and after all the stress had been through, the things she had seen, she deserved a little treat.

She missed the vibrance of his blue optic, his English accent and funny way of repeating instructions, the squeaking sound his long unoiled joints made when he rolled his eye around.

But most of all she missed his prescence. Now she was all alone, with nothing but her Companion Cube, a portal gun, and her overwhelming, unbelievable memories. She let the tears fall from her face, dripping on to her jumpsuit and the grass below, they glistened in the starlight like tiny diamonds.

She didn't bother to wipe them away from her face, after all, she was alone save for the Companion Cube, and it didn't have hands to wipe them away.

She began to stutter, then to wail. The wailing eventually evolved into a sort of half moaning, half singing, very crystalline sound.

She never allowed herself to cry in front of Wheatley or GLaDOS, she didn't have the luxury of showing them her emotions. This was the first time she had cried in a while, and it felt so good.

It was 5 minutes after she began to calm down that the voices came:

"Jake... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, bro, yeah. D'ya think we should go chat?"

"I dunno, she seems pretty upset."

"Something bad must've happened. All the more reason to go and talk. Plus, look: round ears! She's human, man!"

"Fine, fine."

Two figures came onto the clearing. One was lanky, the other looked like a fat dog standing up on its hind legs. Chell grasped the portal gun and watched them carefully.

"Uh, miss? It's ok, Miss, we won't hurt you." said the dog.

Chell's eyes widened in disbelief. What Wheatley said about her having brain damage was right.

"Yeah, Jake's totes friendly." said the boy, who had a strange hat on.

"Blee bla bloop!" said the dog, stretching in a circle.

Chell giggled a little at the cute, if pudgy, dog. If she was going crazy, she might as well roll with it. Then her sadness caught up with her and she burst into tears again.

"What's wrong?" said Finn.

"I-It's... t-t-t-t-t-terrrible! Everyone I know is...b-b-b... buh... b-b-b-b-b-b-buh..." Chell stammered.

It didn't take Finn long to realize that this lady was shell-shocked. Jake decided to ask her simpler questions instead.

"What's your name?" he asked.

In between sobs, Chell managed to stutter out something like, "It's...Ch-ch-ch...Chell. J-j-j-just... Chell."

"Where are you from?" asked Finn.

"A-Abperture Laboratories- *hic*" Chell managed to say.

"You... You got a place to stay?" asked Finn, patting Chell's back.

"No." Chell said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue Jake had given her.

"Dude, you can stay with us! I mean, if you want."

"Thabt soundbs great... By the way, what's your nambe?" asked Chell, getting up.

"Finn! Finn the human!" said Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Hellbunny again! I know I usually don't update chapters this quickly but I already have some of this pre-written, which makes my life a lot easier! So, here's the next chapter, maybe a titch too soon! Enjoy!

P.S. Yeah I know Portal took place in the Half-Life universe. I just wanted to do some Aperture Time... things.

* * *

Finn had to admit, she looked even prettier in the light of dawn.

Her dark hair glistened with a red-brown sheen, and her limbs looked even more sculpted with the angle of the light, as if a master sculptor had decided to carve a figure out of tan granite.

Finn crouched near her, examining her curious weapon.

It looked like a cross between a gun, a flashlight, and a grappling hook, and it had a barcode and the number 04 on it. It was slightly dirty, Finn guessed she had been through more than she was telling, but he respected that fact.

Every once in a while her chest shuddered and she sighed as she exhaled, making Finn jump. The sighing almost sounded like a death rattle.

Jake was on the opposite end of the room with Beemo, silently preparing breakfast.

The only sounds that were made were Chell's sighing and the ocassional sizzle and popping of bacon and eggs being turned over.

A delicious smell permeated Chell's nose at around 9. She woke up, expecting to hear the usual "Hello! You have been asleep for- 50 days!" and on hearing nothing but cooking and some silent humming by Beemo, she relaxed.

She was safe now.

No more tests.

No more being riddled with bullets.

No more fat jokes.

No more being poisoned by asbestos, moon rocks, or neurotoxin.

She grinned, looking down to see Finn. He was still examining the portal gun. A tiny strip of blonde hair stuck out from beneath his hat, shining in the sunlight. His porcelain skin looked almost pure white in the light. He looked up at her, his green-blue eyes almost like an ocean.

"Good morning, Chell." he said, smiling back up at her.

"Morning, Finn." she said, giggling a little as Finn fell backwards from his crouched position.

"I hope you guys are hungry!" said Jake, sliding some plates onto the table.

"Seeing as I haven't eaten, peed or spoken for an unknown length of time, yes." said Chell.

"_Whoa..._ Dude, you didn't _speak_?" asked Jake.

"Well, that's a long story that I'll save for another time. Let's just say I was in a situation where I couldn't show people they were getting to me."

"That sounds bad." said Finn, shoveling a large spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"It was, but the...um... person who ran the place let me go."

"Cool." said Jake.

"Hey, Chell, I've been wondering, what does that weapon do?" asked Finn.

"I'll show you after breakfast. I'll need 2 canvases, 6 feet in height, 3 feet in width. Can you get those?"

"Will do!"

The two canvases were propped against opposite walls in the living room. Chell rubbed her hand against one with purpose.

"Er... what're you doing?" asked Jake.

"When I was in the lab, I was poisoned by moon rocks. Hopefully I still have enough of them left in my system to create a portalable surface." said Chell, going over to the other canvas and spitting on it.

"Rhombus! So, is it all good?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, but you may want to step back a little." said Chell.

"Ok."

They stood near the window while Chell aimed the portal gun, closing one eye, found the switch in the handle to place a blue portal, and fired.

A blue oval appeared on the canvas.

"Algebraic..." said Finn quietly.

Then she turned around and fired an orange portal. She walked over to it and hopped through.

"That is so MATHEMATICAL!" shouted Finn.

Chell smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

"Wait." said Jake, "Princess Bubblegum will probably want to see this. She loves science."

"Who's Princess Bubblegum?" asked Chell.

"You'll find out."


End file.
